


Error's Nightmares

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [106]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error has two nightmares to think about
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Series: tales of the unexpected [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 68





	Error's Nightmares

Error moans loudly- he had never felt so exhausted in his whole existence. He really did not know how Geno managed with Goth- the small bratling was a little nightmare... However, his own was even more.

Error gazes at his own bratlings. Twin boys.

All they did was eat, sleep and cry; Error had enough of them and its only been a week since Nightmare appeared with them, dumping them on Error's lap and leaving, all while demanding Error should be the one raising them since he had more important things to do.

'*like destroying the multiverse didn't important.' Error thinks darkly, he leans over the mountain of pillows he owned to place his projects on, making sure their SOULs were pulsing for the tenth that morning.

Error and Nightmare had become mates about a three years ago- it was an on and off deal that pair had, they never went on dates, most of the time they just sat about with each other talking, playing chess, eating chocolate or reading/knitting together.

It took a whole year before Error was willing to hold hands with Nightmare. And once Error got used to it, he became a cuddle bug. He loved hugs from Nightmare. And Nightmare liked the fact that someone was not having nightmares or falling into it of despair just by touching him.

In the end... it resulted in Nightmare becoming a mother.

Nightmare had told Error that he was going to get rid of it. This proved to be a lie when the offspring was brought to him. Nightmare did not want to raise them but did not want to give them to anyone else to be raised, other than Error.

Error studies the tiny skeletons once more, gentle touching their little cheekbones with his strings.

Both there pure black skeletons. But no tear like markings or different colours around their bones. What set them apart from normal skeletons, was their long tails. From where their sacral should be a thick vertebral column continued.

Halfway through this column on the tail, the appearance changed from bone to one solid mass of ooze as well as blank strings; the ooze and strings broke off to become many as they travelled down the length of the tail.  
The end of the tail seemed like a creepy tree- within this creepy tree strings was what looked like an apple seed.

  
One child had a dark yellow seed. While the other had a dark purple seed. In fact, these colours were the same as each offsprings' eyelights.

The older twin had the purple seed, his name was Sleep Paralysis. While the younger twin with the yellow seed, the name was REM Sleep.

Error still not sure how he was going to raise them... skeleton tended to get oddly attached to their offspring and care for them until they were about 50 years of age. Skeleton lived long lives given the chance, so this was normal.

But Error wanted to destroy AUs. He found it unfair of Nightmare just to dump everything onto him, just because he felt Error's job was less important. Almost made him want to go on a rampage.

Error blinks, he was being watched; looking down he sees two sets of eyelights staring at him- Error had been their care given since they fell out of Nightmare- he had heard from Killer, Nightmare came straight to Error without giving them a glance.

Giving them a sweet smile, Error turns his strings into shapes of butterflies and began waving them in view of his offspring.

"*I NeEd To TeLl GeNO." Error told his bratlings cheerful, "HE c-c-Can GivE Me SOME TipS. or SoMething. SinCe he HAs A BratLing of His own."

  
Error already knew he was doomed. His little nightmares had already won his SOUL, just like their mother.


End file.
